gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Helicopter (GTA LCS)
A Helicopter (named Tiny Invisible Heli) is a NPC Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories not intended to be obtained by the player. Description In GTA: Liberty City Stories, the Helicopter (referred to as Tiny Invisible Heli in cheat devices) refers to a variant of the normally unobtainable NPC Police Maverick. Like the regular Police Maverick, the Helicopter is also unobtainable. It is similar to the regular Police Maverick, but it has tinted windows - regular Police Mavericks spawned using a cheat device, however, have transparent windows, in addition, regular Police Mavericks spawned via cheat devices will not have a loudspeaker, gun under the fuselage, or a searchlight. Acquisition The helicopter appears once the player obtains a 3-star wanted level, the helicopter has an "invisible" 5.56mm machine gun on the fuselage (similar in both sound and power to the M-60), as well as a searchlight, and a loud speaker (used by the police to address the player from the skies). The helicopter can also airdrop SWAT units on ropes. The Police Maverick flown by the police is actually a special type of vehicle controlled by the script - it is free to fly anywhere - even through buildings - without a chance of crashing either. The helicopter is only intended to appear during police pursuits. If it is spawned otherwise, it appears invisible and crashes the game upon entry, although the player can use cheat devices to take it to a Pay 'N' Spray, where it will become visible again, albeit without rotors. A more difficult method is to use cheat devices to steal the helicopter while it is pursuing the player. This is much more difficult, but once done the helicopter will retain its special abilities - the player can use it to fly anywhere, even through buildings, above the game's height limit, under water, or outside the game's boundaries. Performance When spawned using a cheat device, the Helicopter performs exactly like a regular Police Maverick. However, if it is stolen with cheat devices, it retains its special abilities, and is thus extremely responsive and fast - it can accelerate to full speed and stop in the blink of an eye. It can also accelerate upwards very fast, past the game's height limit without any limitations, it also retain its black windows, obscuring its interior. If the player manages to end the game in 100 % completion, a normal Police Maverick (without special abilities) will appear on the Newport Multistorey CarPark opposite to the Pay 'n' Spray garage in Staunton Island, near the player's safehouse as a special bonus which itself requires another chopper to reach such height. Trivia *A similar helicopter has also appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the video can be found here *A similar helicopter also appeared in GTA Vice City Stories. *The helicopter has no blades, has breakable tail and will sink in the ground when landed, making it explode, probably because it was only intended to be flown by the police, and never land safely since it will explode when shooting it down. it is similar in this manner to the unobtainable NPC helicopters in GTA VC and GTA III - although in GTA III the helicopter will be visible, although unenterable, when spawned. *Interestingly, If you replace the standard police helicopter in GTA III by this one, the colors will still be the same, and the windows will still be tinted black. *This is the sole AI-controlled Police chopper in the 3D Universe that is not a slide-door variant of the normal player-controlled Police chopper, it's also the first chopper to have black-tinted windows since GTA III. Gallery Screen8.png|Helicopter sunk in the ground. Video centre|300px|A video about the helicopter. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Helicopters Category:Cheats Category:Glitches